Comment devenir un bon soldat de la marine ?
by Claranard
Summary: Ça y est : vous y êtes. Vous avez enfin rejoint la marine! Un simple soldat, pour le moment, mais vous faîtes partit des représentants de la loi ! Même si la seule personne à vraiment s'en réjouir est votre grand-mère. Car elle est gentille, et qu'elle vous aime bien. Seulement devenir soldat est beaucoup moins simple qu'on le pense!


C'est un OS que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques temps, et que j'ai finis aujourd'hui. J'ai peur de plagier certains auteurs ayant déjà écrit des textes dans le même genre que le mien sur la marine. Au pire des cas je l'enlèverai.

Je l'ai posté, car après l'horrible attentat à Paris, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. Car ces terroristes (ou malade mentaux) ne nous empêcherons jamais de rire.

* * *

Félicitation, vous avez -au plus grand étonnement de tous-, réussit à rejoindre les rangs de la marine. Rien de bien étonnant en y réfléchissant bien. Les recrues se font de plus en plus rare, depuis que le nombre de pirates dangereux à tripler. Et depuis que le nouvel-amiral en chef à prit les choses en main aussi.

Toujours est-il, que ça y est : vous y êtes. Un simple soldat, pour le moment, mais vous faîtes partit des représentants de la loi ! Même si la seule personne à vraiment s'en réjouir est votre grand-mère. Car elle est gentille, et qu'elle vous aime bien.

Malheureusement, malgré les nombreuses négociations, vous n'avez pas pu porter autre chose que le magnifique uniforme de soldat. Mais si voyons qu'il vous va bien ! Ça fait un style.

Alors vous êtes fier(e) : vous êtes un gentil et valeureux soldat au service de la justice. Avec un peu de chance votre nombre de conquête augmentera. Mais ce que vous n'aviez pas prévu, c'était votre entraînement !

Vous n'avez jamais détester le sport -enfin si, ceux de ballons, pourquoi était-ce toujours vous qui le preniez en pleine face ? Encore une injustice du monde-, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus un athlète de haut niveau. Et vos trois ans de claquettes ne vous servirons sûrement pas à grand chose.

C'est donc, motivé, que vous vous rendez à votre premier entraînement. Vous avez donc enfiler votre plus beau jogging et prit un t-shirt que votre grand-mère vous a offert à noël, mais que vous n'utilisez de toute façon que pour le sport. Basket, gilet, vos cheveux coiffés de façon à ne pas être gêné : vous êtes parfait(e) !

Malgré le fait d'être venu en tenue plutôt adéquate, le sport n'est toujours pas votre fort. Au bout du cinquième tour de terrain, vous n'en pouvez plus et vous vous écroulez lamentablement dans l'herbe. C'était sans compter sur votre « coach » sûrement pas compatissant, qui vous oblige à repartir un coup de pied au cul. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Après l'échauffement -car oui, c'en était un- le plus épuisant de votre vie, c'est l'heure du lancer de poids. Apparemment les années à frap...martyriser gentiment votre petit frère n'ont pas été très utile, et vous faites un des pires lancées. Vous n'êtes pas dernier, c'est déjà ça.

Le lancée de javelot est une catastrophe : vous avez faillit crever un œil à la personne juste derrière vous. On ne vous a pas laissé un deuxième essais.

Bon, l'athlétisme c'est bien beau, mais les entraînements de la marine ne se résument pas qu'à ça : direction la salle des armes. À part en jouet, vous n'avez jamais touché à une arme à feu, et c'est donc naturellement que vous tenez l'arme que l'on vous a tendu comme une bombe à retardement.

Dans les films, tirer c'est cool. Ça à l'air simple aussi. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas dans un film. Vous êtes tellement bon tireur, que vous n'arrivez même pas à toucher la cible ! Incroyable, non ?

C'est alors que deux vieux marines vous regardent. L'un, soupire, et l'autre à l'air de trouver votre incompétence hilarante. Bien sûr, vous savez très bien qui sont ces deux hommes. Qui ne saurait pas? Après tout être entraîné par l'ancien Amiral en chef, et par un Vice-Amiral super balèze, c'est plutôt classe, non ? Sauf lorsqu'on les désespère.

Les deux anciens de l'ère de Roger ont finalement pitié de vous. Ils vous disent que ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de tirer, et à la place vous propose de super sabre ! Enfin, c'est ce que vous croyiez, jusqu'à ce que Sengoku vous lance une espèce de gros bout de bois. Vous saviez que vous n'étiez pas leur recrue la plus douée, mais tout de même, vous trouvez ça vexant.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de prendre des bâtons de bois. Vous voilà assis par terre, une main sur votre dos devenu douloureux, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. C'est qu'il fait mal le papy !

Résultat : Vous êtes une catastrophe vivante ! Mais pour ne pas brisez votre rêve d'un jour devenir marine, on vous a passé un balai, et oui : vous voilà femme/homme de ménage.

Le problème -ou l'avantage-, de devoir nettoyer les QG de la marine, c'est de pouvoir entrer dans n'importe quelle chambre. N'importe laquelle. Même celles des amiraux. Surtout celles des amiraux.

Seulement, vous n'êtes pas la seule personne chargée du ménage. Et malheureusement vous vous retrouvez à nettoyer les vieux dortoirs bien puant des recrues. L'entraînement paraissait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressant.

En tout cas vous voilà à récurer le vieux sol en bois moisie, et à ramasser les vieux caleçons -sales, bien évidemment-. Vous faites la grimace, mais vous vous dîtes que vous auriez pu tomber sur pire : la salle de bain. Tout le monde connaît l'hygiène des salles de bains réservés au recrue, et le mélange d'eau et de moisissure, c'est bizarrement pas votre truc.

Chose totalement imprévu, le QG se fait attaquer. Doué(e) comme vous êtes, vous le remarquez seulement quand un pirate arrive dans le dortoir que vous nettoyiez en pointant une arme vers vous.

Pris(e) de panique, vous vous dirigez vers lui et le frapper avec l'objet vous venez sous la main : la serpillière. Vous saviez que vous n'aviez pas de chance aujourd'hui, mais bon.

Vous avez néanmoins réussit à étourdir l'ennemi. Profitant de l'occasion, vous sortez en courant, seulement, le pirate s'en étant vite remis vous plaque contre le mur. Ça y est, c'est la fin, vous dîtes-vous. Vous qui espériez mourir dans votre sommeil à 145ans et bien accompagné(e), c'est loupé.

Chose inattendue : le pirate s'effondre au sol. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, et alors que vous pensiez avoir débloquer votre haki des rois sans en prendre conscience, vous remarquez deux jeunes marines. L'un est blond et habillé bizarrement, et l'autre a les cheveux de la couleur anormalement rose.

Ils vous demandent si ça va, et vous vous approchez du rose. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de rougir lorsque vous vous collez à lui. Bon, ce n'est pas le garçon le plus beau que vous ayez vu, mais il est déjà mieux que toutes les autres recrues et du blond juste à côté.

Finalement vous vous en sortez plutôt bien.

* * *

J'espère avoir réussit au moins à vous redonnez le sourire après ces malheureux événements !

Je ne pense pas faire de suite, pour le moment. J'avais seulement envie d'écrire un OS un peu comme ça. Après, peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai une suite, qui sait?

J'vous fait pleins de bisous bien baveux, et je vous dit à bientôt !


End file.
